


paint me black and blue with your love

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Cutting, Football Player Harry, Harrys not the abusive one!! He saves Louis, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Size Differences, Trigger Warnings, Zayn is louis's older brother, domestic abuse, small louis, smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: Harry loves Louis too much to let him burn out





	

**Author's Note:**

> anddd another chaptered fic!! This one will be long so buckle in, trying to do longer chapters too. Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments. Also trigger warnings!

He’s not exactly scared to go downstairs, it’s just he’s got a bruise the size of a baseball on his cheek and he knows Zayn invited his whole football team over for beer and pizza. It’s not like it’s a big secret that Louis’s boyfriend isn’t the most gentle when it comes to him, but its different hearing about something then actually seeing it.

His stomach let out a pathetic grumble, ‘fuck it’. He thought, he shook his hair a bit to somewhat cover the large bruise. He slowly started down the stairs, although there was no way his tiny footsteps could be heard over the loud music, it felt like each step a bowling ball being thrown down the stairs.

He scurried quickly into the kitchen, managing to avoid the rowdy boys sprawled amongst his living room. He let out a sigh of relief and reached into the fridge to grab his pre made salad.

“Hey Lou.” Louis froze mid motion as that warm voice washed over him. Harry. Shit. The bruise on his cheek started to burn and he needed to leave now now now. His head was still buried in the fridge, he was hiding like a coward but he was scared of harry seeing Louis like this. Harry who had shined brighter then anyone he had ever met, at some point in his life Louis almost shined, but Matt beat the life out of him and all that’s left is a lost soul and a rotting corpse. 

“That’s a big bruise you got there.” He said suddenly and fuck, when did he even see it?  
All of a sudden large hands were spinning him around and his back was pinned against the now closed fridge. Harry looked at him in concern, frowning when he caught sight of the bruise. He lightly poked and Louis flinched away, a wave of shame washed over his body. 

Harry cocked his head, “I don’t understand you Lou.”  
Louis look up at him confused, “what’s there not to get?” he squeaked, fuck, he didn’t even know how anxious he was until he became conscious of his shaky hands and the doom nestled deep in his core.

“How someone, as beautiful as you, inside and out. Could end up with such a douche bag.” He said simply, leaving the kitchen and Louis, Louis stood staring at his retreating figure with a gaped mouth. 

Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, comment if you want more!!


End file.
